


Seven Songs

by SiobhanRobotnik



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Krav is the main character in this one!, also some referenced Taavitz, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform, vague references of Barry and Lup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiobhanRobotnik/pseuds/SiobhanRobotnik
Summary: Kravitz notices something strange the first night he's staying the night on the Bureau of Balance's headquarters





	Seven Songs

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been reading some TAZ fanfiction, and one of the ones I've read, mentioned that each of the "Seven Birds" has a "song" to them, and I thought of a pretty neat concept for it, so here it is! Hope you guys like this!

The reaper doesn't need to sleep. Why would he? It's not like he would go delusional if he didn't sleep. But, it was nice to lay here, watching Taako sleep. They'd been "dating"(was this dating? Who knew at this point) for a almost a month now, and the elf had manged to convince him to stay the night. It was kinda strange, seeing Taako sleep(or was he meditating? He wasn't sure of the difference) seeing as how elves rarely slept(if he was sleeping).

As Kravitz watched the wizard sleep, he closed his eyes in an attempt to sense the other. As a reaper, he was able to sense the souls of other people, and as he's learned, people's souls manifest in different ways. They often manifest in various colors, shapes, and sizes. What he wasn't expecting though, was to hear a song coming from Taako. The reaper opened his eyes and blinked a moment. In all his years of serving the Raven Queen, he'd never come across anyone with a song as a manifestation of their soul. It was... strange... He thought for a moment before he sat up, and carefully moved to the main room. He wondered about something... He closed his eyes and sensed out Magnus and Merle as well. And he heard two more songs, coming from their rooms. He was a bit surprised by this, but not as surprised as before when he heard Taako's song. He thought about the connection between the three of them, and why they would have songs as their souls...

A few moments after thinking of this, something clicked. He quickly summoned his book and skimmed through it, coming across a couple names that matched something that the "Tres Horny Boys" had. He even found a third person he hadn't met yet that had the same thing. These three seemed to have high death counts, but never checked into the Astral Plane... He closed the book as he made is way to the main quad and closed his eyes again, sensing out Lucretia's and Davenport's souls, and much like with the boys, he heard two more songs. He opened his eyes slightly, thinking deeply about this. Why? He made his way towards the edge of the base and sensed out another soul. It was faint, but he heard another song down below on the surface of Fearun. He frowned slightly as he thought about this. This would be something he'd have to ask the Raven Queen about. He sighed a bit as he made his way back down to Taako's room.

He laid back down on the bed next to Taako and closed his eyes, sensing Taako's soul again and just listened to the song that came from the wizard. Something he noticed though, as he listened, was that there was another, very faint song in the room... He wasn't sure where it was coming from though...


End file.
